planetwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Virolvv Vwev
Virolvv Vwev was the second leader of the Second Imperial Monarchy of Kazin, and the dictator of the planet of his homeplanet, Kazin. Biography Early life Before Virolvv's reign as Emperor of Kazin, he lived a peaceful life on his home planet. It wasn't until Virolvv had grown at about the preteen age when his father, Juhk Vwev, was killed by the notorious criminal, Kanzaburou Kozumi and the Kanza. Virolvv then plotted to stop the Kanza and became the dictator leader of Kazin. Invasion of Ratothes and Sedna Soon after Virolvv became the new leader of Kazin, he sent forces to the dwarf planet of Ratothes and Sedna within the Oort cloud, which was at the time claimed by the Martians under Erd Sram III. Virolvv's invasion was a success, claiming both of the planets, using the uninhabited Sedna for research and Ratothes was used as a residence for the overpopulating Kazinites from Kazin. Deaths of relatives After the death of Virolvv's mother, Rana Vwev, Virolvv managed to marry Sadawa Federa and the two were to have an offspring, of whom they would have named Ivef Vwev. Virolvv's future plans, however, were changed after Tokyoite mobster, Odoru Nami killed Rana while she was still pregnant. It was at this point when Virolvv vowed that he would end all human-kind, claiming them as corrupt. Kazinite War Cloning After Virolvv's new vow, he had his most trusted doctor, Noynock, create four clones of himself, a project of which was codenamed Project ETHF, in Houston, Texas. During the cloning, however, three law enforcers, Jacob Daniels, Niel Brown, and his assistant had viewed the cloning and experimentation of Criminal 82204 in the base. This disrupted the process, and the three alerted the president of the United States, James Dickson. Battle of Japan After the discovery of the base in Houston, Virolvv issued his most trusted commander, Lolcos and his assistant, Yvin to send a message to the leader of Japan, Masiyoshi Kozumi. The message was received by Soyoko, Kozumi's aide and reissued to him. Kozumi was given two decisions. To provide Kazin with the technology needed to complete the Kazinite superweapon and spare Japan, or refuse and get attacked. Kozumi reluctantly decided to fight the Kazinite forces, and after a short battle, Lolcos and Yvin returned to the KZD-01, Virolvv's space station, reporting failure but also how a Kazinite managed to take captive four Japanese children, A-ban, Edo, Kohan, and Ramuzei. Luring Masiyoshi to the KZD-01 Masiyoshi received a message from Lolcos about a day later, demanding the needed technology to finish the KZD-01 and a secondary project in exchange for the four children. He reluctantly went along, with his royal pilot Jirokichi to hand over the technology. Virolvv stood in the cargo bay where Masiyoshi landed, along with Lolcos, Yvin, and TT2-KZ. They were tricked, and Virolvv was threatened by Masiyoshi, saying him and Jirokichi would kill him. It was at this moment that Eon, Virolvv's first clone saved him. Later, Masiyoshi and the children escaped. Polaqua After losing the ship used by Masiyoshi and the children, Virolvv sends his second clone, Towo to Polaqua to finish them off quicker. After Towo's failure, Virolvv heads to Polaqua to airlift Towo back to the KZD-01. Plan KTK and Houston Prison After the gravostaff, a device that defies and controls gravity, was finished by Doctor Tentis, Virolvv got enraged, because Tentis was ordered to finish Project ETHF before the gravostaff. He issued Towo and Eon to carry out plan KTK while he broke Noynock, a more experienced Kazinite doctor, out of Houston Prison. At Houston, Virolvv faced several of Sergeant Daniels's forces until he reached Noynock, releasing several other inmates in the process. Escaping the prison was easy due to the gravostaff. Noynock finishes Project ETHF aboard KZD-01. Kazinite invasion of Earth While Masiyoshi was attacking the fort at Lake Pna'ka on Kazin, Virolvv issued different members of his empire to attack each continent, excluding Antarctica. Virolvv and his forces attacked Cairo, Egypt. Later, when Virolvv receives word about the Human/Podzemny Agreement, he issues that all of the Kazinites but Heret, Furo, and a few others retreat the planet and head back to Kazin or the KZD-01. Destruction of the KZD-01 After Masiyoshi Kozumi's capture, Virolvv issued the prisoner to be taken to the KZD-01 to be interrogated and personally executed. After Kozumi's escape and the destruction of TT2-KZ, Virolvv was left vulnerable, and Masiyoshi managed to get to Virolvv's throne room. After a brief duel, Masiyoshi managed to stun Virolvv with an electropistol retrieved from an interrogation robot. During the process of being arrested, Lolcos surprisingly enters the throne room, avenging to kill Virolvv. As Masiyoshi dueled with Lolcos, Virolvv had a chance to regain his strength, and after a few minutes got up and attacked Lolcos and Kozumi with the powers of his staff. During this, however, Russian leader, Luksekii Takhan, accompanied by two Plutonians, Cana's and Yukono arrived, managing to stop Lolcos and temporarily disarm Virolvv. This disarnament was followed, however, by the shot of the Kazinite superweapon heading towards Earth. After the impact of the superweapon's beam and the KZD-01, Masiyoshi got into a short duel with Virolvv before he summoned his mutated Kazinite feromander, Vahnik, in an attempt to kill Kozumi. After two explosions, however, one to Vahnik, and one right behind Virolvv, Kozumi was free and Virolvv was grabbing for life onto the edge of the hole the explosion behind him managed to create. Pleading for his life, Virolvv begged for mercy from Kozumi. These pleads, however, went to deaf ears as Kozumi remembered his brother's plea. Virolvv was kicked into space and later picked up by his trusted doctor, Noynock. While in the escape pod with Noynock, Virolvv gets enraged, stating that all of his losses were due to Noynock's failures. He then killed the unsuspecting Kazinite and plotted a course for Mars. Negotiations with Sram Appearances *The Beginning *Children of Earth *Project T *The Kozumis *A Decision *The Fight for Earth, Part 1 *The Fight for Earth, Part 2 *Retreat *Horrific Realizations *The KZD-01 *The New War References Category:Males Category:Kazinites Vwev, Virolvv